dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro
Japanese |dubbing_studio1 = Studiopolis |dubbing_studio2 = Animaze |director1 = Carl Macek |director2 = Kevin Seymour |director3 = Joe Romersa |translation = Neil Nadelman Mary Mason (Manga Dub) |recorded = 1992 2000 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 1979 }}The Castle of Cagliostro (ルパン三世 カリオストロの城 Kariosutoro no Shiro) is a 1979 Japanese animated film, and the feature-length directorial debut of Hayao Miyazaki. It is the second film to feature Monkey Punch's Lupin III. Dubbing History Castle of Cagliostro was first dubbed into English by Streamline Pictures, making its theatrical debut in New York City on April 3, 1991. Streamline's dub deviates slightly from the original dialogue to better fit the lip syncing. Due to copyright issues with the estate of Maurice LeBlanc, (the original creator of the Arséne Lupin stories, which the Lupin III series is based upon) Lupin is referred to as "The Wolf". Inspector Koichi Zenigata is erroneously named "Keibu Zenigata," likely due to a translation error (keibu being the Japanese title for a police inspector). In 2000, Manga Entertainment commissioned a second dub by Animaze which adhered more closely to the original script, however it added a large amount of profanity not originally present. This was not well received, as the film has long been considered one of the most family friendly anime films that the franchise has produced. When releasing the film on Blu-Ray, Discotek Media included both dubs, along with an edited "family-friendly" version of the Manga dub. Cast Additional Voices Notes *''Cagliostro's'' first technical appearance in English was in the 1983 laserdisc game Cliff Hanger which utilized scenes from the movie, along with Mamo (using the pre-existing Toho dub). The voices were poorly overdubbed for the game over the original Japanese or repeating clear pieces of soundtrack. The original Japanese voices are often heard during fight scenes, grunting and growling. **When "Cliff" (Lupin) finally reaches "Clarissa's" chamber, the player can clearly hear Yasuo Yamada's voice saying "Kurarissu?" ("Clarisse?") from the original vocal track of Cagliostro. The American voice actor then says "I think we'd better get out of here" before one other missed overdub can be clearly heard: the Count from the original film saying "ute" ("fire"). *Although not dubbed, the original 1980 subtitle track utilized by TMS Entertainment for showings in English-speaking areas utilized the Americanized names from the Toho Dub of Mamo for the characters with two exceptions. Fujiko (named Margo in Mamo's Toho Dub) is renamed Rosarie and Zenigata (named Detective Ed Scott in the Toho Dub) is Detective Ed Cott. *As with all Animaze dubs, due to the non-union status of their dubs, all actors are credited with pseudonyms. (ie David Hayter as Sean Barker, Bridget Hoffman as Ruby Marlowe and Kirk Thornton as Sparky Thornton) *Michael Gregory is not credited in any form. His role has been incorrectly attributed to Richard Epcar, who has publicly claimed the role. Epcar himself has admitted to having been in the business so long and with so many credits, that it's hard to keep track of everything he's been in. Video Releases External Links *''Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro'' at the Internet Movie Database *''The Castle of Cagliostro'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Anime Films Category:American Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 1990's Category:Dubs from the 2000's Category:TMS Entertainment Category:Toho Category:Anime Films from the 1970's Category:Streamline Pictures Category:Manga Entertainment Category:Animaze Category:Discotek Media Category:Multi-Dubs